Madara's Great Journey
by darkpiro9
Summary: Madara's failed to defeat the Allied Shinobi Force Died, but found him self kicked out of his own dimension, well good thing Chaos is here to save the day, Yay.
1. Chapter 1

Madras Great journey

Hello everyone I bet your wondering what happened during my last story, I had to many plot holes in it so I decided to end it in a unusual way but this story is one I have a lot better I idea what I going to do with so enjoy the story that is more likely to continue, and should be quite amusing now for a word from our sponsor the great primordial god Chaos,

Hello mortals, I'm very sorry for the mix up, but Revan just couldn't bring the right amount of chaos to go along with my Lobster tail and French Fries. So I decided to bring the powerful Madara Uchiha, have fun.

Now for the great and Powerful Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Products you know I don't own, because if I did own them, why would I let you read them for free.

Damn Uzumaki brat I should have kidnapped him as a child and raised him to be a loyal servant to me, but no I had to let him grow and become stronger, well at least tell my puppet to do it, but that is important, what is that I now dyeing Again! Without even a way to come back to life this time, I should have stayed an Edo Tensai, then I wouldn't have ended up running out of chakra. The fight was one I should have won, though because of the aid of the four kage's lost soundly, now I'm dyeing and there's nothing I can do about it. Now it's time to face the afterlife that for some reason I can't remember, something about a being can't bring knowledge from the pure world back to the impure one. Even though that makes no sense what's so ever.

During my internal rant, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my body, and just like that all thinking stopped.

I open my eyes to a blank space, an empty white canvas, endless in all of its glory. My one and only thought was. No wonder nobody who dies and comes back remembers anything, there's nothing to remember.

Actually this place was created for you, (not counting the other guy) I have brought you here at the request of the gods of your realm. This is because you are so universally despised that they decided that they just want you out of the realm completely.

If that is so why not just destroy my soul therefore ceases my existence. I ask the man who now that I have had a good look at him. He wears a suit expensive looking shades and jelled back hair, all and all he looks like a guy who spends too much time in front of the mirror to try and fail to pick up chicks.

Well that's what they were going to do, but lucky for you I was in realm at the time, and volunteered to house you in my home realm. The suited man says in an annoyingly happy tone, with a new desire to see this man burn in my Amaterasu flames I answer.

Why would you want this, there must be a catch, if the gods of realm I resided in didn't want me to even exist why would you want me to. I look at him with my best Uchiha glare.

The man looks back at me without even a hint of intimidation or fear in them. It's quite simple really, I'm the god of Chaos, I just want you hang around with the child of prophecy in the realm, and act like yourself, just don't kill him ok, and after his role is done, I let you do whatever you want with the realm, deal. The Man puts out his hand to shake.

This was too good to be true, he is asking me to do something that will at most take fifteen to twenty years, and then I can create a world which I can finally be at peace, but there must be a catch, and I have a feeling that no matter what I do he won't tell me anymore, I guess I give it a shot. I stick my hand out and grab it. As soon I touch his hand, a wave of energy surrounds. Then a bright wave energy hits me and knocks back, as I prepare to land I soon find myself falling threw a pit of swirling color at tremendous speed.

When a light suddenly I find myself in air miles above the ground. Curses the man I prepare to land when I out of nowhere I'm hit by a strange metal bird going incredibly fast. I completely lose my sense of control and go hurtling towards the building and great speed. Dazed by the hit, I didn't see the roof of a building and promptly fell through roof and several floors, I open my eyes and see a teenage boy looking at me. As I'm about to get up, I hear a scream and fall to ground unconscious with a very large dent in my head in the shape of a frying pan. This is going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara's Great Journey

Hello everyone as you can see, I'm already continuing this story which I can promise will not end in a rushed fashion that I made up, because I had this Idea and I couldn't think of anything else for that story. Beside who doesn't think it would be funny seeing Madara who has a god complex, meeting actual gods (I think Madara would kick there ass). So now a word from our sponsor.

Do you have a man falling through your apartment roof, trying to break in it, or a horse with sword in its mouth trying to kill you? Well no worry we have all your answer right here; presenting the Frying pan of _**DOOOMMM!**_ That's right folks it's finally here PanCO's most advance product yet. Though enough to break even the thickest skulls, the hardest concrete, and you can wash it in your dishwasher. Just listen to Flynn Riders advice," I got to get me one of these".

Now for the **ALL POWERFULL**; Death star, I mean the disclaimer. Really what's the Difference?

Disclaimer: I don't anything, really I don't anything, at least since I lost my coconut and yet to find a swallow.

Chapter: 2

When I finally come through, I realize several things, one I'm alive that's good, and I'm a moderately comfortable bed could use some more cushioning though. I power my ears with chakra to try to hear if anyone is in the immediate area and sure enough there was someone footsteps coming closer to the room. I wait for the door to open before I open my eyes, when was now recognized as a child with black, and sea green eyes saw this he quickly yelled speaking in a language I could not recognize.

I soon heard more footsteps coming down the hall way, when I see a women obviously the boy's mother appear, a worried look in her eyes. She starts speaking that strange language her voice filled with concern and caring. I look at her strangely, after of moment of staring at the strange women I decide to speak.

"_Hello my good lady, but can you stop speaking gibberish and tell me where I'm located"_, saying in the kindest voice I could manage, while still keeping the threat laced in it. I was surprised that she didn't seem suspicious since I didn't do very good job of hiding my malice, and it was hard to miss for people who were trained to detect it. Though it quickly became clear to me that this women was not trained in such things, nor did she understand the common tongue of the elemental nations.

((((((POV Change GOOOOO!)))))

"I don't think he understand mom", Said the young boy with green eyes looking at his mother with a questioning gaze.

"No he doesn't Percy, Its sounds like he only speaks Japanese, I think, Gabe's friend Chen is over, I will go ask him if he can translate", Percy mother says to her son. She notices the cringe that seem to follow the name Gabe.

Percy's Mother walks into the kitchen only see her fat smelly boyfriend playing poker with his friends. When she walks into the room, they all look up, some of the poker players look up at her in sorrow, while one in particular looks at her with sense of disgust, and this person was her boyfriend Gabe.

Ignoring her boyfriend, "hey Chen you speak fluent Japanese Right", Percy's mother said in a sweet tone. The man in question looks up confused at the question but quickly answered.

"Yeah I do, why do you ask Sally"?

"There's a kid who quite literally fell through the roof, and seems he only speaks Japanese". Sally said. You will Translate for me won't you Chen? Her voice incredibly sweet, but Chen would later swear that he saw a demon appear behind her.

"Sure, I can do that, I'll be right back guys", he says getting up to follow Sally. Now only an idiot would decide to speak up against a women in this situation, sadly they had an idiot in the room.

Wait a second Chen, sit back down I sure this kid is just being a punk. I've got a streak going and I'm not letting in stop so you can play translator for the useless women", as he's talking all his friends are looking at him like he had death wish.

Its fine Gabe you win my pot, now I going to help Sally here. He walks after Sally wondering why she doesn't just turn him to stone or something like that.

((((POV Change GOOOO!)))))

What is taking them so long? I've been waiting here for several minutes, if they don't hurry I will have to interrogate them, then proceed to kill them. Though the only problem with that is that it would bring unwanted attention to me before I'm fully prepared. I wonder what kind of world I'm in. It's quite obvious that I'm no longer inside my own world. My attention is quickly diverted from the line of thought as I hear the door open, and the women and some man who looks like he belongs working in a factory, I took notice that he looks completely different then both her and the boy, so I conclude that he is not the father, or any other person of familial value. The man looks at me with clear curiosity as if wondering what I was doing here, but with no sign of preparing for I fight I decided to stay calm and let him do what he is here to do. He starts to talk to the women, while glancing at me, I question if they can tell that I don't understand there language, because if there trying to hide their conversation then they are doing a very poor job at it. The man finally looks at me wait for a moment before speaking.

_"Hello there young man, my name is Chen. Can you tell me what your name is, and why you were falling through the roof of an apartment building", _the man said in a unusual accent

I quickly realize the purpose of him here, he is to act as the translator to the women, even if he is not exactly speaking my language, his words are close enough that I can understand what he is saying.

Looking at him closely I decide to answer his answer. _My name is Madara Uchiha, where is my current location?_ I said my tone regal and powerful. My gaze never leaving him. The man, Chen seemed surprised by the way I spoke to him, and how I acted.

"**Good this man seems to have figured out that I'm am not someone to treat lightly".**

_Well Madara you're currently in New York City in the United States of America, but you probably knew that. So where your parents kid so we can you back to them, they must be worried about you._

What? Did he just ask where my parents are, me Madara Uchiha do I look like a child to this imbecile. After I find what I want from him he will burn in my Amaterasu flames. Wait a second, if I'm back to life is it possible that god did something to me, I need a mirror.

_Good sir, can you hand me a mirror please? _I watch as he nods his head and began saying something to that women I can't understand what they were saying because of the strange language. The women runs out and quickly comes back with a hand mirror. When he hands me a mirror I raise it already bracing myself if my assumption was correct. I hold it up to my face, and what I see makes my eyes widened. The only word I could think of that would fit the situation was.

"Oh shit".

Well that's the end of the chapter, that's right a cliff hanger, you will just have to wait to see his reaction, or use your imagination to figure out, so this chapter was considerably longer then the last one, now this is darkpiro9 signing out. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Madara's Great Journey

Hello darkpiro9 here, I am really surprised that this story has got such good reception. Well now a word the great Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, on the bright side I'm taking a trip to the field of punishment; wait what?

_Hello=_Elementinse

_**Fool=Thought**_

_By the gods_=Greek

_**Sharingan: Jutsu**_

Chapter 3:

_**"Shit, I should have known that offer was too good to be true"**_. For I when I l raised the mirror I did not see the face I had become accustomed to over many years. My face still had had baby fat, my battle hardened skin had been replaced with soft flesh. My hair no longer was the mane I had grown it in to, instead it was went down only to my shoulders placed in a slightly spikey style. It was clear in a instant to me, I had been turned into a child by that damn man Chaos, I swear if I ever see him again I will torture him with my Tsukoyomi.

As I was shocked by my appearance, the people in room look at me filled with worry and confusion. The man decides to get my attention and put's his hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

_Are you ok young man, you seem to be shocked at your own reflection,_ that man who introduced himself as Chen asked his voice ringing of concern for my wellbeing. Surprised for a second for his behavior, for I had not received such attention in this way since I was very young.

_Yes I'm okay did I have anything on me when I fell?_ I ask him, hoping the man decide to give me my things so I can more effectively work. The man looks at me, then looks at the women and gestures for them to go outside.

_** I need to quickly get whatever possession fell with me a leave this place to gather information, and find the child. For their hospitality I will spare their lives, maybe I can use them later to further my goal. No I will have to do that later, first I have to gain information and a few puppets with position of power. For now I will have to erase their memories to make sure they never report that I was here, or try to stop me from leaving.**_

__I hear footsteps going down the hallway and back, then I see that the door opens. The man and the women walk in, the women carrying a giant scroll with a red casing with a kanji for seal on it.

_**Ah a sealing a scroll, that must be where all my belonging are stored. I have to admit that was very useful thing for the man to do, the only question is what he put in it. Though even if he put nothing in it this will make's much thing easier. **_

I stick out my hand waiting for the women to give my scroll to me. She hesitates, but finally move's forward and puts it in my hand. Putting it to side I make a gesture to look at me, when they are both looking at me I start gathering Chakra into my eyes.

_**Sharingan**_: As I activated my Sharingan putting them under my power I began implanting memories to replace the ones that involve me.

_**This is interesting, they seem unable to resist the genjustu at all. **_At closer Inspection with my Sharingan I realize that they have smaller chakra networks then the civilians of my world. _** By all means they should be dead with that small level of chakra in their system, yet they seem to be functioning fine, I will have to do research later on this development.**_

__Commanding them to go to sleep they drop on ground. As soon as they hit the floor the boy bursting in and see me standing in front of their sleeping bodies. He glance's up at me in shock, but the moment when he looks me in the eyes, I put him a genjustu as well and put him to sleep. Stepping over his sleeping body I walk to what I assume is their living area, glancing around looking for something useful, my eyes are only to be met with one of most disgusting sight my eyes have ever seen. Some sort of man-thing that smelled so putrid it made Orochimaru's failed experiment's pits smell like daises'. He finally notice's and looks at me with a sneer.

What are you looking at punk? You better be ready to pay for the damages you cause by falling through my roof, and the money I've loss when Chen leaved the game.

_**I would be doing these people a favor my killing him, **_a sweat drop falling at the back of my head As I'm mulling over how to kill them, two of his friends stand up and start walking up to me.

Hey kid when an adults talk's to you should answer, spoke a fat greasy man, while an equally fat and greasy man pushes me. _**Fools, I believe they need to be taught a lesson.**_

(((((POV Change))))

The man who pushed Madara pulled back his fist planning to finish this quickly so they can get back to their game. He tried punching Madara with all his might, Madara caught it. Looking at the man like a parent would look at child who has done something wrong Madara tightened his grip on man hand, you could hear bones cracking. The mans clouded by pain and rage tried throwing a punch with his other hand, but this time Madara was not feeling so generous as to simply catch it, but instead grabbed his wrist in mid punch and squeezed. The man began screaming, as you could hear his bones be smashed to dust, when satisfied that he crushed his bones enough he just let go. The man's arm fell to the side the pain was so great that his brain had not even registered it yet.

What how did you do that, the man said while trying to get out of Madara's grip. Without saying anything Madara gave the man a light jab in the stomach and watched him fly back and hit the wall not looking like he was getting up anytime soon. Both Gabe and the other man who talked out to Madara widened. Madara simply looked at the second man and started walking towards him.

Ho-w di-d you do th-at, the second man manage to stutter out, while taking steps back. Madara seeing no reason to answer the man started to gather chakra into his hand, as soon as the man had his back against the wall he put his hand forward right towards heart. A large squelching sound reverberated throughout the room, the man tried to scream but the pain was too great and his voice got caught in his throat. Madara getting tired of seeing this man squirm pulls his hand out, and in his hand was the man heart. The man in question looked in fear for a moment till the light finally left his eyes and he slumped down on to the ground dead.

Madara throws the heart on to the ground in front of him and steps on it, making it break from the pressure. Gabe looking at him like he's the devil, fall's out of his chair trying to get away. Madara having enough of this game decides to end it.

Going through the hand seal's Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger, gathering chakra into his lungs, he says, **Katon: Haisekishō**, then started breathing gunpowder onto Gabe, clicked his teeth and set it aflame.

((((POV Change))))

As the flame's burned the fire alarm started ringing, deciding its time to make my escape, I quickly made my way out of the building. Blending with the crowd I decide it best to find a library and gather some information on the world and language they speak here. Looking around I spot a group of people speaking the language that man was speaking, walking up coughing to gain there attention.

_Hello, can you tell me where the nearest library is?_ They look at me, till one decides to answer me. They point me towards, a place called the New York public library, thanking them I head to location they told me where it was located.

On my way to library I listen to the conversation slowly learning what each word means, when I have a basic understanding of the language, I quicken my pace. Taking note of the many machine that seem to exist in this world, such as those hunk of metal on wheels. I also find that I do not like these tall buildings, I will have to make sure to destroy them in my takeover of the world.

When I finally arrived, I decided to go into an ally, to make shadow clones and have them henge into random people, instructing to come inside after I had learned the language, and for them to enter the library at different times. I start walking into the library, when I enter I was met with a receptionist at the door who asked if I had pass.

_I don't speak your language girl_, I say to her hoping that she has to brains cells to figure out I don't speak their language. Her eyes widen in sudden realization.

Oh you don't speak English do you? The receptionist ask me in an annoying bubbly voice, when she sees me nod she continues.

Do you want to see the instruction books on how to speak English, again I nod to what she was saying. See this she stand up give's a gesture to wait and several minutes' later returns with several books in hand.

These books will help you, just say anything if you want help. Nodding taking the books over to a desk, opening the books I activate by Sharingan. As I'm reading the text, only one thought is going to my head.

_**This is going to take a while.**_

Well what you think of it, it was quite a bit longer than the other ones. I hope you like the fight scenes they are quite difficult to write. Thank you for all the attention you have been giving my story well R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Madara's Great Journey

Hello Darkpiro9 here thanks for all the reviews for this story. I'm truly sorry about my grammar, not my best subject I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even this computer.

_Hello=not English_

**Fool=Thought**

_**Sharingan=Justu**_

I find a desk in the back of the library, putting the books down the desk I start to look for a book I can understand. As I continue looking through the stack of books I come a across a large book with an aged leather cover, on the front written in kanji, "History of Japan". Opening it I find that the writing is slightly different then what I am used to reading. Using my Sharingan I quickly get a firm grasp on the writing and its meaning. I start to read it at super high speeds that only those with the Sharingan can achieve**. **As I read I find myself surprised how similar this world was with my own, not in the sense of chakra and ninja but in the amount of bloodshed, poverty, and suffering that people cause others.

"**This world already disgust me and I have only learned the history of a single nation. Once my current objective is complete I will take over this world and these people will know the power of a god".**

Finally finishing the book, I pick up a book I saw earlier called a Japanese to English dictionary. I quickly finish the book and begin going through all the books in the stack. Finding the most of them are designed to help a person learn to read and speak English, I soon get quite a solid grasp of the language that I now know as English. Using my Sharingan to speed up my reading to levels that if you looked at me you would think I was just skimming the books looking for pictures.

I finally finish the last book in the stack, I decided to single my clones to start entering the library. I watch as my clones slowly entered the library, once they had all arrived I mentally signal them to start combing the library for anything useful ranging from politics, history, technology, and real estate. Sitting back down, I decide to meditate on the information my clones will get.

Only Minutes seem to pass till I was broken out of my mediation by a sharp shake on my shoulder. Surprised by the interruption in my meditating I grabbed the offender throat. Opening my eyes I saw that it was the same women that greeted me at the door

**Dammit! I didn't bother keeping my sense's up. I was foolish for letting my guard down even if none here can hurt me. Now I have erase her memory to make sure she doesn't draw unnecessary attention to me. Though this might work to my advantage I could use an agent working under me.**

Activating my Sharingan, I look up into her fear filled eyes gathering chakra into my eyes they transform into the final form of the Sharingan "the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "_**Kotoamatsukami**_"**.**

I watch as the fearful look in her eyes disappears leaving only vacant glassy eyes, as her memory are rewritten. Letting go of her throat I release the justu watching as it takes hold of her. The glassy look in her eyes disappears only to be replaced by one of pure reverence and worship. I watch with satisfaction as she kneels in front of me, like a peasant in front of their king.

"Who do you serve"?

"I serve you Lord Madara your wish is my command".

A smirk coming across my face, it was extremely easy to change her memory's to fit my goals. Her mind took to the rewriting with absolutely no resistance, not that it would matter if she did but it was satisfying just the same. Looking upon her I think of what I should have her do. Deciding to have her go about her usual business for now I signal for her to rise.

"Slave I order you to go about your usual business, but you are to keep a record of all the people who enter here for me. I will not tolerate failure understood".

'Yes my master it shall be done'.

"Very well, leave me be and do as I have instructed I will tell you if I have any other things I need for you to do.

With my command issued she bows to me and walks back to her desk I watched as she sat at her desk and began typing away at her computer.

"**Now that she is under my control I should head to one of those computers, and begin to search for a base of operations".**

Looking through a program called the internet I quickly find the perfect lair for my purposes. It was located in a place nearby called Brooklyn, it was listed as a clock tower turned penthouse. I memorize the contact number, I figure that I need a phone to contact the sales person. Turning off the computer, I get up and walk towards my servant. As soon as I get in front of her desk she gets up and kneels in front of me.

"What could I do for you master".

"I need a phone to contact someone immediately slave".

My voice leaving no room for argument, not that there would be any. I watch with amusement as her eyes light up at very prospect of serving me. She immediately starts search in her desk to get a phone for me to use, going into a slight panicking because the phone is not in my hand already. If one where to look upon her you would think that I was going to make her catch on fire if she does not have the phone in my hand very soon.

Finally pulling out of her desk she turns to me and kneels why holding the phone out to me like an offering to her god. Taking it from her I proceed to dial the numbers just like one of my shadow clones learned to do. Putting it up to my ear, I listen to ringing till I finally hear a voice.

"Hello this is Nicholas Hovsepian Licensed Real Estate Sales Person".

Making sure to use chakra to change my voice, deciding to use the voice of the old monkey Hiruzen I speak

"Hello I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi are you the seller of the clock tower penthouse"?

"Yes I am are you interested in buying the house".

"Yes I'm am my good man, is there time and place we could meet to discuss the deal"

"I'm free tomorrow actually, and I know a nice cafe near by the property. Are you good around noon tomorrow Mr. Sarutobi"?

"Yes quite I can't wait, so if it's no trouble what is the the address of the café, I'm quite new to this town".

I listen to him as he tell me the address of the café. Hanging up, I look down to see my servant still kneeling in front of me waiting for my command.

"Slave, when do you leave the library to go to your home"? Looking at her she seems more then delighted to serve me especially when it comes to offering me shelter.

"I am do to check out in a couple of minutes, will you be staying with me for tonight master"?

"Yes I will have to for tonight, but after that I will have a place more suited for my purposes".

Watching as my slave gather's up her possessions and begins walking to back of the library. Quickly putting on a chameleon genjustu without any hand signs. I start walking directly behind her as she makes her way through the library till I see her finally stop in front of a door with a sign above it reading, "Employees only". As she opens it and walks in I dash through the door without making a sound, making it through just as the door closes. I continue walking behind her till not coming across another till she enters a room with its door wide open. I watch as she walks up to a man who was wearing a dark blue uniform and had a badge that read security.

"Hello Amanda, Clocking out for the night"? The security guard speaks to her not once realize that I am in the room. Idly making note that the name of my new slave is Amanda I resume listening to the conversation, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

Yah I am Mark can you check bag so I can get out of here? My slave ask of the man, Mark.

Sure, I'm sure you want to go home and sleep. Walking over I take notice that she opens her bag and proceeds to check for any items that belong to library. Seeing nothing he walks away from my slave and clears her for leaving.

She says goodbye to the man and starts walking out, stepping to follow her before looking behind me and seeing multiple cameras including one that cover's the place where I was sitting.

"**A camera that's looking over my position, how could I be so careless I could have been set back a very long time if I got caught assaulting the girl. Though that does bring the question of why I wasn't caught. No matter I should make this one my slave as well".**

Waling up behind him I grab his chair and flip it around and pin his throat with my other hand**. **Taking a moment of satisfaction for the fear in eyes I activate my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and say the words, "_**Kotoamatsukami**_".

Watching as the look of fear disappears in his eyes only to be replaced with a glassy look as I proceed to change his memories to ones that fit my purpose perfectly. Turning around not even bothering to check if my technique worked, I had already given him my orders to get rid of all the evidence that I ever did anything.

Putting back on the genjustu I start walking to the location of my slave. Heading to the parking lot I see her getting in her car I decide to not let her know of me hitching a ride along with her. Activating my eyes I activate one of my favorite techniques "_**Kamui**_".

Disappearing in a swirl I appear in the back seat of her car, making sure that the chameleon justu I just sit back and watch as she starts her car and starts driving to her home.

Watching the lights of the city go by I see her drive into a small lot which had a sign that said McDonald's. Deciding to just let her go in by herself. After sitting there for several minutes I finally see her come out of the building carrying a cup and a bag with what I guess is food. As she about to reenter the car a bunch of men step out of the nearby alleyway. Surrounding her, I see one of the men grab her and start dragging her towards the car, another took her purse and started searching through it till he brought out her keys and click a button on the side of the key. Hearing the car unlocking itself, I find myself grinning with only one thought going through my mind.

**This should be quite amusing.**

((((((POV Change)))))

"Put her in the back seat will take her somewhere a little bit more private". One of the men, an obvious muscle bound thug who seemed to me the leader of the group spoke with lecherous grin plastered on his face.

"K boss, come on lets go for a ride pretty lady", a generic thug spoke with an equally lecherous grin as his leader.

The man who through the door open with little concern for anyone seeing him, was shocked to see someone in the car. A seemingly 11 year old child with black hair, a t-shirt, and jeans. All these things relatively normal, but what wasn't normal was his eyes. Blood red eyes with three tomoe spinning slowly around the pupil. These weren't just any ordinary blood red eyes these were the eyes of the devil given a form, these were the eyes of Uchiha Madara.

"Well shall we dance"?

Cliffhanger

Well that's it for now so R&R


End file.
